Roses and Poems
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Elphaba hates Valentine's Day. Glinda loves it. Glinda decides to use the day of love to her advantage and prepares a perfect setting for a honest confession.


**A/N: Happy late Valentine's Day, everyone. I actually wrote this yesterday when a different story wasn't working out too well...and during Glee...ANYWAYS. I'm not _too_ sure if Elphaba and Glinda are in character, I really tried, but I think I screwed it up. And it's quite _messy_, despite my attempts to clean it up and make it better...Ugh. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked belongs to Gregory Maguire, the only thing I own is the little poem Glinda wrote~**

* * *

Glinda furiously scratched out yet another word and accidentally ripped the paper she was writing on.

"Oz darn it," she muttered under her breath. She quickly pulled another piece of paper out of her notebook and began writing again.

She'd been planning this day for months. And she was going to die before she let it get messed up because she couldn't write a stupid poem. She needed to get this _perfect_.

After about half an hour, she smiled and held up the paper, admiring her work. Below the poem was a small picture of herself and her roommate, Elphaba. It wasn't the best picture, but it was the thought that counts, right?

Glinda carefully folded up the paper and placed it on Elphaba's pillow, next to the pink rose. She still had quite a bit to do...

Quickly, Glinda searched for a few candles. She found them - only four candles total - and placed them next to the beds. She lit them and turned the lights out. The room was dim, the only light coming from the small candle flames. It felt..._romantic_.

Glinda changed out of her bright pink dress and into a pretty, sparkly green dress. Everything had to be _perfect_! Nothing could be out of place or go wrong!

After one last check over everything, Glinda finally let herself relax. There was only one thing missing, and that was Elphaba.

_Now, to wait._

* * *

Elphaba sighed. Everything was all about _love _and _relationships _today. Even her sister and Boq were getting caught up in the lovey-dovey spirit. The whole sight made her sick.

She hated this stupid holiday and everything that came with it – roses, kisses, hugs. She hated it all with a fiery passion.

Maybe it was because she'd never had someone to call her own, maybe it was because she simply didn't like public displays of affection – not even she was quite sure why she despised Valentine's Day so much.

Stomping her feet on the floor loudly, Elphaba approached her room. She half-expected to walk in and find Fiyero and Glinda kissing on the bed. She stopped at the door and waited a minute before entering the room.

"Oh! Elphie!" Glinda shrieked, gasping loudly and feigning shock. _Nobody_ could be surprised by Elphaba, she had been extremely loud while walking. "I didn't expect you!"

"Glinda, this is my room too," Elphaba said, slamming the door shut behind her. "Why is there a rose on my bed? Get that thing off! Go give it to Fiyero or whatever you were planning on doing with it!"

Elphaba took the silence following her statement to look around the room. She realized it was darker than normal - there were a few candles lit near her bed. She half-knew exactly what was going on and smiled internally.

"It's for you – and the note too!" Glinda said quickly. Elphaba frowned and approached Glinda. She noticed that Glinda was wearing a green dress – something that was particularly odd, since Glinda had been wearing a pink dress earlier, but Elphaba reminded herself that Glinda changed clothes quite often. Silently picking up the folded piece of paper and opening it, she cast a confused glance at Glinda, who returned a loving smile.

Elphaba read over the note silently. When she finished, she looked up at Glinda, who smiled nervously back at her. Quickly reading the note again, she tried to keep from smiling herself.

"Well?"

Elphaba handed the poem to Glinda. "Read it to me."

"Wh…what?" Glinda choked out.

"Read it to me, Glinda."

Glinda swallowed and nodded, looking down at her own poem. She paused.

"I like the candles, by the way," Elphaba said, attempting to fill the awkward silence. Glinda nodded, keeping her eyes on her poem. It looked so stupid now…so juvenile…

"I am pink, you are green. I really do think, maybe you should be my queen."

Elphaba smiled. Glinda looked up at Elphaba. "Well?" she asked softly.

"I would love to be your queen, Glinda."

Glinda smiled. "Did you like the picture?" She turned the paper and let Elphaba look at it again.

"It's pretty."

Glinda handed the poem and the rose to Elphaba, who genuinely smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elphie," Glinda whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Glinda," Elphaba said.


End file.
